


Stomach Pains

by IldiDragonheart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Leta Lestrange Lives, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, So rated T for swearing?, Stomach Ache, Swearing, Tea, how do I rate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: This was supposed to be a normal day.She would wake up, eat breakfast with her husband, go to work and accomplish whatever there is to be accomplished, come back home, and spend the rest of the day with Newt and the creatures.Tina knew she could've done all those things today. But she didn't.Why?Because her stomach had to hurt as hell that morning when she woke up.——Tina has stomach pains. Luckily, Newt is there to help.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 27





	1. Stomach Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered as the sequel to my other one shot: [Overworking Wives and How to Seduce Them (Into Healthy Sleeping Patterns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231248)
> 
> So, uh...I hope you got what happened at the end of that one shot :[[

This was supposed to be a normal day.

She would wake up, eat breakfast with her husband, go to work and accomplish whatever there is to be accomplished, come back home, and spend the rest of the day with Newt and the creatures.

Tina knew she could've done all those things today. But she didn't.

Why?

Because her stomach had to hurt as hell that morning when she woke up.

Tina curled up on one corner of the sofa, knees to her chest and her arms tightly clutching her aching abdomen. Painful groans and grunts escaped her lips as she tried her very best to relieve the pain.

"Mercy— _fucking_ —Lewis, this hurts," she muttered angrily as another wave of pain washed over her.

"Tina?" a soft, kind voice echoed through the hallway. Tina knew, even without turning her head, that it was her husband, Newt.

Tina pressed her forehead against her knees as she grunted in pain. She heard Newt's footsteps approaching her, then a gentle hand rubbing small circles on her back.

"Darling," Newt breathed, "what's wrong?"

"Stomach...it...hurts... _bloody hell_..." she rasped, clutching her abdomen tighter.

Newt didn't say anything. He only continued to rub circles on her back. It was a few more minutes later when he spoke again, "Love, how about I make you some tea? Would you like that?"

Tina rolled her eyes. She hated tea, he should know that. "I hate tea," she scowled, turning to him.

"I know, Tina," Newt sighed. "But it could help lessen the pain in your stomach."

"Are you—" Tina groaned, her stomach ached again. "Are you sure?"

He gave her a nod. "I'm sure."

Biting her lip, she thought, Seems like I don't have much of a choice right now. Closing her eyes, Tina reluctantly nodded with a sigh. "Fine," she consented, glaring at him "but make it quick!"

With a final nod and a quick peck, Newt disappeared off into the kitchen to prepare her tea.

When he left, Tina leaned her head against the back of the sofa. She closed her eyes again and tightened her arms around her still-aching stomach.

_What in the name of Tituba did I eat last night?_ She thought.

Tina tried to remember the past events that had transpired from last night to this entire week. From what she could recall, she didn't eat anything that she was allergic to (not that she knew any food that she was allergic to). She also remembered not taking any potions that could possibly lead to the pain she was feeling right now.

As she was deep in thought, another wave of pain came crashing onto her, causing her to cry out. She writhed in her spot, desperately trying to subdue the pain.

_Merlin, make it stop!_ She cried.

Thankfully, Newt came back with a hot cup of tea. He sat across from her and offered her the cup. Tina accepted it warily, careful not to spill the hot liquid on her.

A calming scent wafted entered her nostrils. It somewhat lessened the pain by a fraction and calmed Tina down, but it wasn't enough for her to take a sip.

She eyed the cup before staring at her husband. "What's this?" she asked.

"Chamomile," replied Newt kindly. "It's what mum always recommended whenever any of us would experience stomach pains."

Tina nodded, but still felt doubtful. "Will this really help?" she asked again helplessly. She knew she shouldn't be asking questions now, with the state her stomach's in.

"Yes, my dear. I've tried it and it really helps," Newt said, placing a hand on her left knee.

Tina let out a deep breath. "Alright," she decided. She gently lifted the cup to her lips and took a slow sip. Her eyes widened.

A warm, calming feeling washed over her, overpowering the pain she's been feeling for almost an hour now. The warm liquid tasted so delicious that it made her smile.

"This is..." she gasped. "This is good!" Tina eagerly took another sip.

Newt grinned. "See? I told you so," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tina mumbled into her cup, rolling her eyes again.

Tina emptied the cup in only five sips. She handed it to Newt and he placed it on the coffee table. Then, Tina scooted over to him and snuggled to his side, still hugging her abdomen, but not as tightly as before.

She felt Newt chuckle, his shoulders slightly bouncing as he did so. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Tina leaned her head on Newt's shoulders while he leaned his cheek against her head.

"Are you feeling better now, my love?" Newt asked, pressing a soft kiss on her hair.

"I guess so..." Tina replied in a whisper. "It still hurts a bit.."

"Hmm," Newt hummed, his fingers drawing circles on her left shoulder. "Do you think you'll recover in time for work? You can come in this afternoon if you do."

_Oh God_ , Tina mentally face-palmed. _Work, I completely forgot._ She groaned, running a hand across her face. "Mercy Lewis," she fumed, "I completely forgot about work! Now I'm late!"

She heard Newt huff out a laugh. "It's alright, darling," he consoled, kissing her head again. "I'll send an owl to my brother, telling him that you won't be able to come in today," he announced, beginning to stand up.

Tina immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, ignoring her still-aching stomach. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Don't go!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Tina," Newt giggled. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be right back." He tilted her chin up, making her meet his kind blue eyes, and gave her a quick peck. He then stood up and left the room to write Theseus's letter.

About ten minutes later, Newt finally returned and reseated himself beside Tina, who immediately snuggled up to him.

"I've just sent him the letter," he informed her. "I told him that you won't be able to come in today and that you needed rest."

Tina nodded gratefully. "Thanks," she said softly and pecked his cheek.

The two sat in comfortable silence, leaning against one another on the couch. Outside, birds chirped musically, and sunlight filled the living room of their little cottage in Dorset.

It finally felt peaceful...

...until Tina had another round of cramping, that is.

"Ow!" Tina cried, tightly clutching her abdomen once more.

"Tina!" Newt gasped.

"I'll be...fine..." Tina grunted.

Then, she felt Newt shuffle beside her. He left her side, making Tina frown in disappointment. Suddenly, she felt herself being turned to her left and pulled back. Her back collided with what appeared to be Newt's chest. His arms wrapped themselves around her midsection and gentle hands pulled her arms away from her stomach.

"Newt?" Tina asked, confused.

"Shh," he whispered to her ear. "Lean back, Tina."

Tina followed and did what she was told. Then, she saw one of his hand beginning to rub her stomach, while the other held her hand. The pain in her stomach subsided.

"Oh..." Tina trailed off.

Newt was giving her a belly rub.

Tina found it to be incredibly sweet. And it worked, too, for the aching was almost disappearing.

She felt Newt chin land on her right shoulder. "Is it working?" he asked.

Tina nodded. "Yeah," she giggled. She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for my wife," Newt smiled, nuzzling his nose to hers.

And for the rest of the day, Newt cared for Tina and her constant stomach pains. He gave her belly rubs, most of the time.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait, I forgot to tell you. She has some news too...

A week later, Tina came home considerably late.

Newt wondered about this. She usually came home before supper, at about five in the evening. She wasn't that late, but she was an hour and a half late, so it could be considered as such.

"Darling?" Newt called for her while walking towards her by the front door.

Tina was hanging her coat and hat on the coat rack nailed behind the door. She turned around and smiled at him sweetly. She untied and removed her boots, exchanging them for comfortable slippers, before approaching Newt.

Once she was near him, Newt automatically pulled her into an embrace. "Welcome home, love," he murmured, pecking her forehead.

Tina hummed delightfully. "Hi."

The two shared a kiss before Newt pulled away to look at his wife. He frowned, "You're...late," he hesitated.

"Oh?" Tina gasped. "I...I was?"

Newt nodded. "A bit, yes." He smiled at her, though. "Just in time for supper, though. C'mon, it's still hot." He interlaced their fingers together and led her to the dining table.

As they ate, they shared stories; bits and pieces, random events that happened during each other's day.

Newt happily shared that the new Aethonan foal he had recently rescued, about a week ago, was finally recovering and was doing fine.

"He's still having a bit of trouble trying to walk," he told her as he ate a slice of his Shepherd's Pie.

"And his right wing's still healing, poor thing."

"It looked pretty banged up when we found him that run down barn at that..." Tina's grip on her fork hardened. "That bastard's place. Served him right to be thrown in jail. Harming a poor, defenseless baby!"

Newt beamed. "Indeed, you are right, my dear," he chuckled. "And it was right of you to turn him in yourself."

"Oh, hush," Tina laughed. She took another piece of Shepherd's Pie into her mouth. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"I was thinking of Arthur," Newt mused, earning him a chuckle from his wife.

"Arthur?"

"Yes," he shrugged. "I'm considering names that start with an 'A', you know, to go with 'Aethonan'," he explained. "Plus, it's the name of a legendary king!"

"Arthur the Aethonan foal," Tina tested the name. After a while, she nodded approvingly. "Sounds good."

"I'm glad you approve," Newt smiled.

Then, it was Tina's turn to talk about her day. There weren't a lot of exciting bits, instead, it was mostly boring ol' paperwork.

When supper neared its end, Newt took the opportunity to ask Tina why she came home rather later than usual.

"Tina?"

"Yes, Newt?"

"Uhm...if you don't mind me asking," Newt began, "why did you come home late?"

Tina seemed to freeze at his question. She gazed at her plate and didn't dare to look at him. Newt frowned, feeling suddenly worried.

"Tina? Did something happen on your way home?" he asked.

She didn't answer and remained silent for a while before heaving a deep breath. She looked him in the eye and said, "I..I went to the healer with Leta after work..."

Newt's eye widened. "Healer?" he sputtered. "Why did you go to the healer? Is something wrong? Did your stomach pains become anything serious? Did you—"

"Newt," Tina interjected, placing a finger against his lips.

Newt blushed, looking away. "So sorry," he muttered. He felt her hold his hand in hers, causing him to stare at her.

Tina sighed. "Newt, I didn't actually go to the healer myself," she said, "rather, Leta was the one who dragged me there."

They both laughed softly at that. Classic Leta Scamander.

"She, uh, took me to the healer when she found me in the restroom..." she paused, her ears turning bright red. "When she found me...throwing up at one of the toilets."

"Th-throwing...Tina, you were vomiting?"

Tina nodded. "Yeah..." she confirmed. Heaving another sigh, she continued, "Anyway, at that time, I had vomited for the third time that day, I think. Apparently, she noticed and decided to take me to St. Mungo's."

Newt bit his lip. "And what did the healer say?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds. A few moments passed before she finally dropped the bomb:

"I'm pregnant."

Newt stiffened. _Did I...did I hear that right?_

_Pregnant._

"You...you're pregnant?" he repeated. Tina nodded wordlessly.

Millions of feelings exploded in Newt. They were so many that he didn't know what to focus on. He felt fear, anxiety, joy, surprise, shock. It took him a moment to finally get his emotions in check and managed to focus on one: joy.

Abruptly, Newt stood up, walked over to Tina, pulled her to her feet, and hugged her. A few seconds later, Newt leaned back.

"You're pregnant," he whispered, a smile creeping up his lips.

"Y-yeah.." Tina stuttered. "Are you...are you happy about this?"

"Happy?" Newt cried. "Happy? Darling, I—" He began peppering her face with kisses. "Darling, I'm over the moon!" Newt lifted his wife into the air and spun her around, emitting a loud squeak from her.

He placed her down and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a minute before Newt pulled back to hug her again.

"Merlin, Tina," he panted. "A baby." He leaned back, a wide smile on his face that he thought his jaws were about to hurt. "I'm going to a father!"

Tina giggled. "You are. And I'm going to be a mother..." she trailed off, uncertainty filling her expression.

Newt pressed his lips to her forehead and lingered there. "You're going to be an amazing mother, Tina," he assured her.

"Are you sure?"

Newt nodded, looking into her beautiful Salamander eyes. "Undoubtedly, my love. You raised Queenie all on your own when you were children, Tina. I'm confident that you'll be the best mother our child could have."

Tina smiled softly. She pecked his lips and said, "Thank you, darling. And I'm sure you'll be the best father in the world."

"We'll be great parents, Tina. We have our fantastic creatures to prove that!"


End file.
